Codes&Fish
by twinTigers
Summary: Sollux and Eridan are now in a kismemsistude and so far sollux just killed eridans husktop with buckets, now he has to get over there and fix it, seems like sollux did it for other reasons then to just kill eridans husktop.
1. Chapter 1

== Be Sollux!

Ok so your Sollux right now, your not doing much other than making this new awesome code that Karkat would never be able to get his hands on. Nope never this one is going to a certain someone that someone being Eridan because fuck everyone else. Its been three sweeps since you and Eridan got in a Kismesitude, never even though that would happen but oh well it did and its fun fucking with him and his husktop. Right now any minute now his screen would be filled with buckets and such. You are such a fucking genius! Whoever says your not can suck their own bulge because this is the best thing you have ever done to fishbreath. Totally fucking worth it! And now SEND! You click the send buttom laughing to yourself.

== Now we wait

Ok...your waiting and nothings happening, wait...bingo!

== be a screaming Eridan

Your now Eridan and wow are you screaming loud, geez I bet Sollux can hear you right now! Anyway you were just about to message the douchefuck but looks like he had other plans for you, whale fuck, how do you even...oh gog you cant get it off...OH GOG YOU MADE MORE! Ok nope stay calm do not panic its just a ton of buckets that keep flashing by your screen now... whale time to call sol here and get him to fix his own prank... might as well do it now then

== End chapter one because your a douche...

Well end of chapter one hope you enjoyed I will try to update more often then before! See you next chapter I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

== Call Sol to fix your husktop

Whale you've been doing that for about a half-hour now since you seemed to have other plans that being leaving me here. Now the asshole wont pick up his phone, just fucking great... maybe you should go over there? Yea lets go with that and make him fix your husktop, hell you'll drag him here if you have to. You just gotta be careful little fucker might use his psiconics. Whale its now or never Eridan get a move on!

== Eridan go drag Sollux here already

"Im Going Im Going cod clam the fuck dowwn landwweller!"

Your now going to Sols hive to make that fucker fix your bucket filled husktop like you have been bitching about for that last thirty-minutes. Geez how about you calm down! And how long are you gonna get ready, your going in the damn ocean its gonna look like crap no matter what you do!

== Bee Sollux so Eridan can get the fuck ready

You are now Sollux again, what is he doing? Oh looks like he's celebrating his new bucket virus good for him, seems like he has some honey. WAIT HONEY!

== Sollux what are you doing! Sollux Stop!

You tell the Voice in your head to as you would say "2hut the fuck up" it is just plain honey dipshits damn whats wrong with some people cant a guy celebrate with honey like a normal honey loving hacker!

== Lets check on Eridan

Ok guess we are checking back on eridan, oh wait heres a better idea!

==End Chapter in hopes of getting hate mail

Oh my gog. Hope this works then~.

**But really guys just tell me how you like the story .u. and also with my other story the solkat one I got told to mostly remake it so I will be re-editing all the chapters and replacing them! Hope you enjoy the better edited and written one :D **

**~TT**


	3. Chapter 3

**/happy dances/ looks like someones getting a solkar fluff~ first reviewer on my story asker goes to: SetAblaze, soon very very soon, and it will be one chapter :3 I have always wanted to try it but it might not oh well, so like I said I will be updating this story Tuesdays and Fridays :D and today is FRIDAY~ so happy =w= but heres the next chapter guys**

**~TT**

== Lets go already now Eridan

OK so we are back and Eridans finally good to go, lets go get that landweller!

== Eridan dive into the ocean and fetch the landweller

Going going going sheesh calm down voice! You go and dive into the water enjoying the feel of water in your gills again, yep its been a long while since you last went swimming, maybe this was a good thing for you to do...nah just gonna get past the current and your already halfway there, wow you take forever but only get to the shore in six minutes flat. NEEEEWWWW RECORD! You silently congratulate yourself and head on over to the giant green hive, you never noticed before but it looks like a huge cactus... ppfffttt hahahah oh gog your gonna die laughing, ok eridan shhh you gotta be quiet!

== Sollux hear laughing and look outside

Nah its probably just some grubs being outside for the first time and laughing with their lusus...even though the laugh sound suspicious...ok maybe you'll take a peek while you go check on your lusus. You head up to the roof and look down after giving your lusus his daily dose of mind honey, well lookie there you were right just grubs and their lus-...Eridans down there FUCK! RUN RUN RUN RUN...wait why would you run? Lets just question that for a while then...

== Be the Sneaky Eridan

SSSHHHHH! You just got into sols hive and he seems to not be around, he might be on the roof hopefully he didn't see you. Oh well might as well look around, theres Sols computer and wow that thing is massive! Four screens with five keyboards and that thing under the desk with all the wires coming out...he has way to much time on his hands, you better fix that soon...might as well go on the roof...or just wait here...

== SOLLUX THERES A STRANGER IN YOUR HIVE!

What!...its probably just ED might as well go see what he wants before he touches your stuff, and by stuff you mean your computer...your awesome amazing computer that you made by yourself. Lets just go see what he wants, maybe its to fix his husktop heheheh no way thats happening just yet, you'll just play along though, make him think that your going to and BAM not gonna happen...what should you do instead...well he is your kismesis...ugh you cant believe your actually thinking of doing that nope nope nope...yea nope better stop thinking about that

== Eridan touch Solluxs epic computer!

Now theres an Idea!, you move the mouse and a black screen pops up with some words written on it, oh it says to enter the password, hmmm...what could it be, might as well try anything, lets try Aradia, nope...what was the nickname he gave her UGH! What was it!

== Skip to when eridan gives up

FUCK THIS CARP! You have given up, whatever sol put for his password is impossible to figure out! wait...oh shit footsteps uh uh uh! HIDE! wait no...NOPE HIDE! You hide in the nearest closet and fuck the door is broken leaving a space big enough to see part of the room...oh cod the computer! Its still on no no no no no last time you tried to get on his computer you almost went flying out the window...you are so fucked

== Sollux don't notice the computer, look around for Eridan

Now where did he go...you know you heard him and you saw him, maybe it was just your imagination oh well lets just go on your husktop now. You go and walk to your husktop typing in the four letter password easily, only an idiot wouldn't be able to get it, it was simple "AA3" I mean sure your over her but it still hurts to know it was your fault she died and the fact the game is over and she couldn't come back made it worse, now shes forever a ghost but I guess its not that bad, you still talk and Equius is going to make her another robot body...did you hear something?

== Eridan tackle Sol to the ground quick!

You were just about to sneak up on him when you made a sound, so you quickly jump on him making him fall over to the ground, you smile to yourself and make a mental note to do this again sometime. Right now your holding down a lisping pissed off psiconic, this might not end well for you...

== Eridan just tell him what you want already!

OK OK! You quickly tell Sol that you want your husktop fixed. Problem is he just grins and you and agrees...maybe hes finally learned his place as low-blood. No its something else but oh well hes gonna fix it so it doesn't matter to me

== Sollux share me your plans

No way

== I demand you to tell me!

No fuck you

== Fine we will wait then...jerk

good, you now shove Eridan off and get ready to bring your little plan into action, heheheheh

== Lets end this chapter now then

You now ended the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**XD I have no idea what I was doing with the last chapter, oh well :D Solluxs plan is going into action that means this story is almost over D: which sucks but oh well I can make more**

**~TT**

== Sollux Go with Eridan to his hive.

You and Eridan make you way to his hive, and by that you mean he is swimming like a dolphin while you look like troll jegus and walk on the water following. Pft heh troll jegus wow I cant believe you just said that, anyways lets just skip the next half hour of nothing and get to his hive already.

== Now at Eridans Hive/Castle thing...

Welp, now were at Eridans hive lets check that computer with that wicked virus of yours. Entering that hive is like going in a fucking kingdom that place is huge! You go through a tall hallway and enter his domain, AKA room which is thirty times bigger that your whole hive complex! Looking around you find his husktop with ease and its smaller than you thought...oh well lets see, moving the mouse the buckets are still there and like you thought whenever you move the mouse more buckets follow.

== look over at Eridan

Looking over at Eridan is the best part hes blushing like a mad fool and is trying not two squeal, all of a sudden BAM you look down and see something, the fucking troll is getting off on this, well then...

== Eridan Go sit down in your chair and hide your boner you sick fuck!

OK OK, cod...and shut up this is super fuckin embarrassing... You sit in the chair using your cape as a "blanket" and looks at Sol glaring. You tell him two hurry up and fix it but hes just smiling and humming moving the mouse more so buckets are covering more buckets which makes it worse because now your imagining filling a bucket and OMG GO TO SOLLUX GO TO SOLLUX! &R54V&*EURBH!4TRO^(UERE!

== Be Sollux...NOW!

Now your Sollux and completely scared for life... there goes your childhood. Anyway lets do this Sollux! You move to the keyboard which is right over eridan and get to work leaning over his shoulders a bit, you go as slow as possible but fast enough to make it seem like your trying. Hes whimpering now wow...that must be some boner, You grin and nibble on his ear-fin feeling him shudder and whine a bit. Wow that was kinda hot...you keep working on the husktop and in no time the buckets are gone but you are not done yet, because about a few seconds ago you decided to move lower and your now attacking his neck leaving bite marks and hickeys here and there. Hes quietly moaning now and this is getting really hot. You turn the chair around and sit in his lap the cap that was supposed to hid his boner is now holding his arms down completely useless to him, pulling his head back with help from his hair leaves his neck and collarbone open but thats not enough, you rip some of his shirt and he begins telling you how much that shit costs you roll your eyes and bite and suck on his neck more, tearing more of his clothing. Hes whimpering now, you grin to yourself thinking that the virus was the best idea ever done and now your kissing him, which I wouldn't call kissing because you both are trying two rip each others faces off...yep kismesistude 100% bitches! Few minutes later and your both on the floor his scarf keeping his hands tied, his shirt completely in shreds and his pants...their gone and never gonna be found, you on the other hand is only missing your shirt and your pants are undone. He's blushing and you can tell hes close to even begging, usually you would wait but this time you want the sea troll, and you want him badly! Shimmying out of your pants was easy but getting Eridan to quit trying to kick you was a bit harder, He really wants you to have a hard time, good because you hes being held down with psiconics, You move your hand down to his bulge which is fully out and trying to wrap around your hand, its cold you were surprised when you first fucked but sea trolls are different and cold blooded, oh well you move it away so your twin bulges, yes twin thats means two kids slide into his nook, hes used to you by now but it still feels amazing every time. Your warmth in his cool nook almost makes you spill genetic material already, almost! Fuck going slow at first Eridan nows by now you don't give a fuck, hes already moaning, most being muffled by the scarf. You pound into him and hes moaning more and more each time, like always he spills first and thats when you remember the bucket, Oh well theres always next time. Just a few more thrusts and you spill in him, as you slide out you soon see your material follow, you both struggle to control your breathing and when you do you go and get cleaned up and leave him there like always, Today was a good day and your glad it happened.

== lets check on Eridan

…...hes asleep oh well he seems good and Sollux is happy as hell so lets just end this Story now

**Thats all, I'm so done here DX oh my gog I'm blushing like crazy from the sex, gog its so embarrassing, I cant believe I actually typed that...oh well .u. now I'm off to make that solkar fluff~ **

**~TT**


End file.
